everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Cosette Riband
Cosette Riband is a 2016-introduced character and the daughter of the Woman With the Ribbon Around Her Neck. Character Personality Cosette is rather introverted, mostly socializing with a very select few people. While most people blame this on her inability to stop studying, as she's practically never seen without a book, it's more because of her anxiety. She's always afraid of someone fulfilling her destiny at an age far too young for her liking, among other things. The books she always has on her person are just excuses to not talk to people and simply observe to make sure no one will touch her ribbon. As someone who spends every spare second of her life trying to figure out how to avoid certain death, how could she not be a rebel? Royals wouldn't try to escape their destiny like Cosette. Along with trying to escape her own destiny, she encourages others to find theirs... from a distance, anyway. Appearance Cosette has long hair, normally tied into a braid with a ribbon woven into it and sideswept bangs. She has a large nose, vaguely curved into a beaked nose. Her eyes are round with amber irises. Her frame is rather petite, as she doesn't really do much but bookwork due to her anxiety. Her personality makes her feel even smaller. Her skin is a light olive tone, with some freckles scattered about and a seemingly permanent case of dark circles under her eyes. Mostly, she uses cherry red makeup. Red lipstick, red eyeshadow (used with white and black, of course), etc. Red is her signature color. The Woman With the Ribbon Around Her Neck How the Story Goes There was a girl who always had a ribbon tied around her neck. A boy asked her about it. Her reply was "It's nothing, don't worry about it." She did this every single time he asked. They got married, had kids, and still she told him not to worry about her ribbon. Eventually he got a little too curious and tried to take the ribbon off in her sleep. Needless to say, her head fell off as well. How does Cosette come into it? Cosette's future... well, it's simple. She gets bothered by people who are drawn to the red ribbon tied around her neck, then one of them gets too curious and kills her. The end. Her mother died when she was little, so she never realized the true nature of her ribbon until her father told her what really happened when her mother "moved away." Ever since then, she's been trying to figure out how to remove the ribbon. Nothing's worked so far. Relationships Family Cosette just has her dad, a simple guy with no real attachments to any fairytales, as he's a younger sibling. Her mom fulfilled her destiny when she was little. Friends Destin's practically the only person at Ever After High Cosette communicates with besides the teachers. Pet While Cosette doesn't have a pet, she's very close with Destin's talking horse, Cheval. (She also kind of wants a parrot, but that's a secret for now.) Romance Cosette doesn't really have the time or social skills necessary for romance, despite her destiny saying there must be a person asking her about her ribbon at all times. Enemies Grimm. Outfits In a very ironic fashion, Cosette's wardrobe is littered with ribbons. Dresses, ballet flats, bracelets, earrings, they all have ribbons or bows on them. She even has a top made out of nothing but a t-shirt, elastic bands, and a lot of ribbons. It's glorious. She mostly wears varying shades of red, black, and gold. Trivia *Cosette is named after the Les Miserables character Cosette, coming from the French term "chosette" meaning "little thing." This is also a reference to her story, as the woman constantly says her ribbon is nothing to worry about. *Her surname, Riband, is the Middle English form of ribbon, coming from the Old French word "ribon". Quotes *stuff they say Gallery add photos! Category:Rebels Category:Females